


Stammi Viccino was not supposed to be an Aria

by mirrormaskin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt Victor, I'm Sorry, M/M, SSORRRRRY, WHYYYYyyyyy, Weddings, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrormaskin/pseuds/mirrormaskin
Summary: They would not longer be Arias, but one person destroyed their chance for becoming a Duetto. Maybe not forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i wrote this. it was not supposed to be seen. sorry for hurting. so yeah lets go. 
> 
> \-------------000---------------  
> SAY THANKS TO MY GOD DAMN BFF CAUSE SHES THE PERSON WHO INSPIRED ME YA YOU CAN KILL HER or no

Today was biggest day of their life. Yuuri was standng in a white tuxedo, being nervous to see his nearly-husband. He was sweating and shivering.  
\- Yuuri? - he heard his mothers voice. Yuuri looked at her through his brown now teary eyes.  
\- Hello, Mom. - is voice cracking, Yuuri said to Hiroko.  
\- Yuuri, its normal to be nervous. Its the biggest decision in your life! I understand how you feel because i got through the same road. But on the end of it, waits your beautiful and wise fiance, remember about this - she comforted him.  
\- We have to go, little piggy - his mother smiled.  
\- O-okay - Yuuri said, more confident voice. they went to the doors of the hall where guests, official and Victor waited. His Victor. His fiance, his nearly-husband. His father took him under his arm. They both smiled, Yuuris father with teary ees. But when Katsuki looked at his beautiful fiance, he already knew, that its right choice. They walked to the rythm of Stammi Viccino, the music for an exhibition program they both performed. Yuuri smiled at this memory. It was the first time they pair skated, but not the last. There was so much waiting in front of him and first of it was Victor. They finally came, Toshiya left him and sat down, holding Hiroko and removing tears from her face. Yuuri turned around and his eyes found Viktors. He smiled and got teary again. He came closer to Viktor and official started the ceremony. Yuuri barely heard her, looking into his nearly-husbands eyes, drowning in the blue of them. He heard the official telling  
\- Is there anyone who does not accept with this marriage? - she asked the guests. There was no way for this. They invited Yuuris family and their skaters friends. Even JJ came with his wife. They all supported them so there was not supposed to be a problem.   
\- I do. - the woman in the black coat and silver hair got up from her sit. Everybody turned around, in want to see, who was this person. Person, who can break their life, using two words.  
-мать? - he heard Vicchans cracking voice, whispering 'mother' in russian. Yuuri felt shivers going through his body. Calm down, its not over yet, she must be wrong, she is absolutely wrong.  
\- Who are you to Mr. Katsuki or to Mr. Nikiforov?  
\- I'm Vityas mother. - some people gasped and started whispering but Yuuri could not hear them. he only seen Viktor, looking like a hit puppy.  
\- Do not call me this. Never. - he heard Victors blank voice. That woman was not supposed to be here. Take her! Dont let her ruin it, please.  
\- Why you do not agree? - the official asked fastly, looking at shoked Viktor. Yuuri walked to comfort him, he whispered to Vityas ear  
\- Its okay, shes wrong, we will get out of here smiling with golden band on the fingers... - he tried and looked into Viktors teary eyes.  
\- Because Viktor is already engaged to the other woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is hereee. My lil shit died yesterday hehe. Enjoy!

Yuuri felt sick. Word ‘Engaged’ was on his mind all the time. He felt cracked and couldn’t believe, what Viktors mother actually said.  
-Yuuri, I’ll explain you everything…. - he didnt let Viktor explain, turned around and ran out of the room, with tears streaming down his cheeks. ‘Engaged’, ‘Engaged’. He was running and running he didn't even knew where is he, until he found himself on the ice. This goddamn ice, the reason he met Viktor, who lied and left him heartbroken. The disbelief started evolving into anger. Yuuri screamed and thrown the ring. He hidden face in hands and started crying. Why, Viktor? Why?!  
\------------- * --------------  
Viktor felt totally confused. First, what his mother was doing here and second. Who is she talking about? Which woman? What is going on? And where is his Yuuri?  
\- Vitya. - heard russian accent in woman's voice.  
\- Why? - he asked in blank voice. Why is she ruining the prettiest moment of his life?  
\- Vitya, its for your own good... - she started  
\- I don't know what you think that is my ‘own good’, but I'm pretty sure that you don't know it. - then he run out of the room, not bothering of Yurio’s yell. Viktor had to find his Yuuri. The only place he probably gone to was the Ice Castle. Viktor wanted to start running, but felt somebody's strong arms holding him amd not letting go.   
\- Oi, Viktor. Don't get fucking up or I’ll hit you that you will not be able to get up for few days. - he didn't need to look at the teen to know who is it. Viktor smiled sadly at fought of how good he knew Yurio.  
\- Yura.  
\- Dammit, Viktor! Pig will not leave you in one while! You fucking know him and you should be sure now that he needs to have a while for himself. You dorks are so in love that I want to puke every time when I see you two. So now get up and fucking go get him. Understood, idiot? - Viktor started laughing in half of his speech.  
\- Yeah. Let's go. - they got up and went to the Ice Castle.   
\------------*------------  
Yuuri took a pair of skates and went to the ice. He made a few jumps, but failed a quad flip. Memories came back to his mind together with tears. The first drop fell on ice, and then the next and next, one followed by another. Then he heard familiar voice  
-Yuuri, lyubov moya.

**Author's Note:**

> DAAAAAMN thats what happening and im supposed to go to sleep but im writing this for my lil bff called Fuck Dis Shit SORY
> 
> BIG SORRY. pls support me and my works so leave kudos and a bookmark to know about new parts. so yeah bye im getting back to my cave of sadness and depression ye byeeeee


End file.
